


Surrounded! - TEASER

by MerethValera



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Group, Happy Ending, Impregnation, Knot, Knotting, Multi, Orgy, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Trainer x Pokemon, knots, musk, pokeporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerethValera/pseuds/MerethValera
Summary: A lone woman goes out at night, only to find herself being followed by a pack of Mightyena. When she notices that they're all in a rut, she gets down on her back and helps them all outThis is a teaser! Half of the fic only. Find out how to get the rest on my twitter!https://twitter.com/lori_valera
Relationships: Graena | Mightyena/Original Female Character(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Surrounded! - TEASER

Pink always hated going this way. Thankfully, she’s been forced to head this way enough and she’s used to the dreary walk at 2 AM. But she still hates it. Life as a Pokemart employee can sometimes do that to a person; What kind of 10 year old kid is coming in at 1 AM for a Super Potion? Pink took a deep breath, calming herself down after having dealt with an annoying shift. It was busy, people were loud, there was an item mistagged, and they ran out of premier balls. An onslaught of angry people that whole night, and now, she just needs to get home.  
Route 3 is an easy route to traverse without Pokemon. Somewhat dangerous, but Pink can easily outrun all of the birds here. She doesn’t even have any trouble with Pokemon attacking her either, and it’s a reason she tends to love to go slower some nights to take in the view. Listen to the Taillows at night, and enjoy the heavy forest on her way home. Every so often she sees a Poochyena even! They’re fun to toss a fruit with if they take a liking to her. Pink’s always wanted to catch one, but she’s been waiting on owning a Pokemon. Too expensive for all of the food.  
The night like any other night. Brisk to the touch, a crunch of leaves under her feet. She was sliiightly underdressed for the occasion but Pink knew she could manage it if she was fast enough. A tinge of anxiety was in the back of her mind about tomorrow. She was dealing with too much and didn’t want to think about it all, so she tried to focus on the environment around her. Quiet- Much too quiet for this time of night. Where were the Dustox, the Wurmples making little noises into the night? She swears she heard *something* ahead of her.  
Behind her too. Pink was getting distracted from the dense woods, a mistake she’s made before. It’s easy to get very lost around these parts, and with the loud footsteps all around it’s no wonder Pink took a left instead of a right. She peered between the trunks to see what was behind them, just in case it was a shy Poochyena… A black tail going behind a tree! It was a Poochyena! Pink relaxed a bit as she kept moving forward, not yet having realized she was already completely lost.  
Ahead of her, she kept spotting something. It had a black tail, and she was getting worried again. It was taller than a Poochyena. The noises around her were starting to torment her anxiety as well, she swore she heard at least 4 distinctive crunches of leaves around her. Then, a glare between the stumps. Yellow and piercing, it was staring right into Pink. She froze on the spot, shivers going up her spine as an odd emotion ran through her body. She couldn’t place it. Fear? Panic? Something else?  
After a moment of panic and being frozen, she started to move as a brisk pace, now knowing something else was in these woods. Pink heard many of those things around her, and she was completely lost. She was just moving out of panic now. WHACK! Pink smacked her face against a tree branch, knocking her flat on her back and taking the wind out of her. She heard the Pokemon suddenly pounce around her, approaching from all sides. Pink looked around to see a pack of Mightyenas, completely surrounding her.  
The only noise in the dead of night was her heart, as she laid back, frozen in place with the pack of Pokemon all around her, examining the laid out woman. She tried to move a bit, only to make some of the Mightyena get closer and growl a bit. She was scared, alone, and… Her eyes caught something else among the pack. Something red.  
It was a shock to see it just hanging there. Long, thick and red, drooling some precum from the tip. The Mightyena’s cock was out right near her face. It made her feel something similar to before but much more intense, as her eyes refused to pull away from it. Suddenly, something brushed against her leg and she was forced to look towards it, only to see the situation that she’s in. Another dick was hanging out, this time by the Mightyena near her leg. It dawned on her that all of them were out and erect, drooling pre onto the forest floor around her. The scent in the air was thick with arousal from the wolves, and it was no ordinary scent. They all must be in a rut.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/lori_valera
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888075  
> Full fic WAS RELEASED! Find it here!


End file.
